You Fancy Me?
by Lady Imara
Summary: "Damn, another Sirius-centric dream," Hermione grumbled under her breath. As Hermione began to notice her surroundings, she realized her blankets were all twisted around and under her and that she still ached from unfulfilled sexual frustration.


**Author's Note**: I'll admit, the beginning starts out steamy but that's basically it. I might be persuaded to finish off with a "bang" though.

**Disclaimer**: If I wrote or owned _Harry Potter _the crap-ilouge never would have happened. Blahhh.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

"Sirius…" Hermione moaned, prolonging his name with a small gasp at the end. Her back arched, and Hermione was lost.

_As they lay in bed, Hermione grinned down at Sirius from her lofty position and tenderly stroked his jaw. "Who's the alpha now Padfoot?" Hermione gently mocked. Sirius gave a bark of __laughter and without warning, though not entirely unexpected, he flipped Hermione over and straddled her waist._

"_You were saying, love?" Sirius silkily asked as he arrogantly raised one brow. Hermione just laughed and trailed her hands down his tattooed cover chest. "Merlin," thought Hermione, "the man is ripped!" With this in mind, Hermione slowly traced light circles around Sirius' right nipple and then his left one. Sirius eyes darkened with each sensual circle and without breaking eye contact, he leaned forward and began to do the same on her naked breasts. Hermione, wanting to feel more, lifted her breasts up to Sirius' touch. Always willing to comply for his lover, Sirius gave in to her unspoken demands. He began molding her breasts with his hands and every so often would move down to torment her nipples with a flick of his tongue._

_Hermione moaned out loud and trailed her fingers down his chest to grip his waist. Sirius ministrations on her breasts caused heat to pool at the apex of Hermione's body, showing him how turned on she was. Hermione arched her back again, silently wanting even more. Sirius leisurely dragged his fingers down her body and just when he was about to thrust his fingers into the place where Hermione so desperately wanted them, he disappeared._

Hermione groaned in protest, "Sirius?" Instead of hearing his sensuous voice, she heard a hissing sound coming from the left side of the bed. When Hermione saw her beloved half Kneazle, she was abruptly bought back to reality.

"Damn, another Sirius-centric dream," Hermione grumbled under her breath. As Hermione began to notice her surroundings, she realized her blankets were all twisted around and under her and that she still ached from unfulfilled sexual frustration.

_Arghh, get that man out of your head Hermione. He's Harry's godfather for Merlin's sake! _Hermione yelled to herself as she pulled her hair, hoping that the pain would drown out all the images from her very erotic dream.

When she heard hesitant knocks coming from the door, Hermione quickly pulled her hands out of her hair and walked to the door. As she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of an inquisitive Harry.

"Hermione, were you just talking to yourself?" Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, "Of course not Harry!"

When Harry just stood there and smirked, Hermione admitted defeat. "All right, I was talking to myself. So what?" Hermione asked challengingly.

"Nothing wrong with that. Except Ron's prediction is finally coming true. You _are_ going mental."

"Shut up Harry!" Hermione declared as she shut the door in his face. "I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready," Harry yelled through the door.

As Hermione stalked to the bathroom, she could hear Harry's chuckles coming from the hall. _Prat!_

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

As Hermione stood in the shower, she relished the feeling of hot water pouring over body. She closed her eyes and lifted her face up, welcoming the watery assault on her face.

Ever since Sirius had come back, she had been in an almost constant state of sexual arousal. It had been six months since he had been thrown out of the veil. No one was quite sure how Sirius had returned; even Sirius himself had no clue. It had taken no time at all to prove Sirius' innocence to the Wizarding world. With Harry Potter in charge of the quest, there was never a question if Sirius would be free. After some fancy talking, some Veritaserum and some plain old intimidation from the Boy Who Lived Twice, the ex-convict was soon free.

For the past several months, Sirius had been enjoying his long awaited freedom. At first, the public wasn't quite sure what to make of Sirius. However, his mysterious past, dashing good looks, quicksilver charm and of course being the heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had won over the Wizarding media, thereby catapulting Sirius into becoming the new darling of the Wizarding world.

Hermione remembered though that in the beginning Sirius had been a bit of a recluse. After learning about the Lupin's deaths, he had been devastated. The knowledge that his childhood friend and favorite cousin had left behind their precious son only saddened him further. But Sirius had quickly riled himself together and had demanded that he share the godfather duties with Harry. Sirius had told Harry that since he had never really been a proper godfather to him, what with him in Azkaban for most of Harry's childhood, he was bound and determined to be there for Teddy. And Harry was more than willing to oblige. He knew that Remus would have wanted Sirius to have a hand in raising his son.

Hermione began washing her hair and smiled softly as she remembered how Teddy had first begun to live at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Immediately following the end of the war, Teddy had stayed at his Grandmother Andromeda's house. However, the war had taken its toll on Andromeda. Having lost her husband and daughter had thrown her into a severe depression. She wasn't up to the challenge of raising an active child and had given over the duty of rearing him to Harry. While difficult at first, Harry had quickly rallied up to the task of being a father.

She could still remember the day when Harry had asked her to move into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with him and Teddy. It had been three months after the Battle of Hogwarts. She had gone to Australia to remove the memory charms on her parents and to sooth the greatly ruffled feathers of her parents, she had promised to live at home with them. For the months she had lived at home, there was a constant stream of owls from her house to the Burrow (at that time Harry had been living at the Burrow). Even Ron had managed to write to her regularly.

At the thought of Ron, Hermione felt the slightest pang. Merlin, she had felt so much for that boy. Unfortunately, it was mostly anger, frustration and a healthy dose of lust. They had dated for a year before ending it mutually. As much as she had enjoyed shagging Ron, they argued far too much and she couldn't handle the constant fights while also trying to be a "mommy" to Teddy. One toddler to take care of was enough, thank you very much. After a particularly vicious fight over such a stupid thing, they both had agreed they were better off as friends.

Unfortunately for her, she couldn't seem to catch a break. One of the reasons for their breakup had been his jealousy. But due to their past relationship, Ron had become even more overprotective and if they went to a pub together he would scare away most of the Wizards with multiple methods. His favorite threat being, "She's Harry Potter's best friend. Mess with her, and you mess with him."

Merlin, that boy was an idiot.

So when the offer came in to move in with Harry, she had jumped at the opportunity. She had begun to feel stifled at her parent's house and she had missed the magical world. And she had still been dating Ron, so moving into a house without constant parental supervision had been ideal. That was the main reason why Ron hadn't grumbled overly much when she had moved in with Harry. He was still being made to live at the Burrow because Mrs. Weasley was in ultimate nesting mode after the War. Fred's death had taken its toll on her and her children were willing to indulge her for the time being. After discussing the move with her parents, they had given her their blessing and she moved in fully a week later.

When Hermione had moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry, there had been a few awkward moments that can only happen when a boy and girl share a flat but they had quickly settled into a comfortable routine.

Neither one of the Trio had wanted to go back to Hogwarts, so McGonagall had allowed them to take their NEWTS a couple of months after the Battle of Hogwarts. When they had gotten their scores, Ron and Harry had enrolled in the Auror Academy like they always promised they would. As for her, Hermione wasn't quite sure about what she had wanted to do. After a couple of weeks of researching and turning down numerous job offers, Hermione had finally decided to enroll in the two year Healer training classes.

Their schedule had worked out nicely. Teddy would be dropped off at the Burrow in the morning and either Harry or Hermione would pick him up in the afternoon.

However, with Sirius back, Teddy didn't go to the Burrow as often because Sirius was there to look after him when everyone was at work. Sirius refused to get a job; according to him he was entitled to live off the Black fortune for however long as he damned well pleased.

Hermione was drawn out of her musings by the growling of her stomach. She got out of the shower and pulled on a shirt and a skirt. She dabbed on a hint of makeup but left her wet hair alone. Every time she dried it magically, her already bushy hair grew twice its normal size. _No thank you very much!_

As she padded downstairs, anticipation fluttered in her stomach at seeing Sirius again. Even though she always saw him before going to bed, she always eagerly awaited every morning where she would be able to discreetly stare at him again.

"Good morning all," Hermione sang as she smiled at Harry, Teddy and last but definitely not least in her book, Sirius. After a chorus of "mornings," she bent down to kiss Teddy on his bright blue hair. "Mommy Minny!" Teddy gurgled at Hermione. Hermione felt her heart expand as she gazed at Teddy. She had been taking care of him since he was several months old, so it was only natural he add Mommy to her nickname. While she felt as a surrogate mother towards the little boy, she always told him stories about his real mother and father. She would never let Teddy forget where he came from.

"Hey little wolf," Hermione responded, using her personal nickname for him while she ruffled his hair. As she sat down next to Harry at the table, she smiled at Sirius who was sitting across from her.

"Nice shirt Hermione," commented Sirius appreciatively as his eyes roved down her body.

Hermione glanced down in surprise and noticed that because of all her daydreaming she had forgotten to wear a bra. Therefore, her shirt was draped over her chest with her nipples faintly visible through the thin fabric. Instead of blushing, knowing that was the reaction Sirius was hoping for, Hermione laughed it off. "Like what you see Sirius baby?"

Sirius was struck speechless and Harry just gaped at them wordlessly. But Sirius rallied quickly to the challenge, he wasn't considered a playboy for nothing. "Of course I do cupcake, want to give me a private show later?"

A tinge of pink flowed into her cheeks, but Hermione wasn't going to back down. "Only if you promise to return the favor," Hermione replied as her eyes traveled down his partially visible body. His shirt was only halfway buttoned, showcasing a broad and lightly tanned chest.

"You shouldn't say things like that love, I might just take you up on your offer," Sirius murmured as he stared into her eyes.

"Maybe I want you to take up my offer," Hermione whispered back. For a minute or two, the kitchen was totally silent as Sirius and Hermione gazed at each other. The air fairly crackled with unresolved sexual tension. The silence was abruptly broke when Teddy started banging his hands against his high chair table. Hermione tore her eyes away from Sirius and hastily started eating her rapidly cooling breakfast.

"Um, I got to go to work. I'll see you two later," declared Harry as his eyes went back and forth between Hermione and Sirius.

"Bye Harry," Hermione mumbled as she stared down at her half full plate of eggs and toast. Sirius just nodded his head in a silent salute. "Bye Daddy 'Arry!" Teddy excitedly exclaimed. As Harry disapparated suddenly, the kitchen was once again plunged into silence.

"Well I also got to go to work," Hermione said as she quickly glanced up at Sirius and stood up. Sirius didn't say anything but just nodded again.

"Bye my little wolf."

"Mommy Minny leavin'?"

"You know Mommy Hermione has to go to work Teddy."

"But I want to play with you!" Teddy's lips were beginning to quiver. Hermione quickly scooped him out of his high chair and cuddled him to her chest. "When I come back from work, I promise I'll play with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise sweetheart."

By this point, Sirius had stood up and began to walk towards Hermione and Teddy. "C'mon mate, let's go give you a bath," Sirius outstretched his arms towards Teddy. Teddy eagerly jumped into them. "Can we use bubbles?"

"Teddy, my boy, real men don't use bubbles."

"Really?" Sirius answer was lost as he climbed up the stairs.

Hermione smiled up after them. _Sirius really would make a good father_ Hermione mused, not for the first time. _Oy, Hermione you need to get him out of your head! Not available! Not available!_However, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Sirius' flirting had meant anything. _Probably not._ Hermione sighed. _He's always been a charmer. _With that thought in mind, Hermione apparated back to her bedroom to put on a bra and then was off to class.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG


End file.
